No me olvides
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: -No me olvides-susurró.- Es irónico que la flor con este nombre, sea la única que pueda lograr borrar por completo a otra de la mente de una persona.


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **NO ME OLVIDES**

 **.**

 **.**

 _De acuerdo a una antigua leyenda un caballero vestido en su armadura estaba cabalgando a la orilla de un río con su prometida. Ella vió un grupo de flores azules meciéndose en el agua, y pidió a su amante que las recogiera. Al intentar llegar a ellas, el caballero se resbaló y cayó al río. La pesada armadura impidió que pudiera nadar y comenzó a hundirse en el agua pero antes arrojó las flores azules a su amada diciendo "No me olvides"._

.

.

.

 **1.- ¿Y si hubieras encontrado al amor de tu vida, y le hubieses olvidado?**

Theo miró a Draco, quien estaba acostado en su cama dentro del dormitorio que compartían junto con Blaise, Greg y Vincent. Las sábanas estaban rojas, y las heridas por fin habían dejado de sangrar, pero su piel, su pálida y suave piel, estaba fría. Su cabello dorado, manchado de sangre. El dolor invadía su cara y las ojeras demostraban su cansancio, pero Theo podía suspirar porque había logrado salvar a su amigo, a pesar de su poco conocimiento en medimagia. Se acercó y colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio, y sólo entonces se armó de valor y alzó la manga de su camisa.

La marca oscura no estaba ahí.

El alivio que lo invadió fue tan fuerte como la rabia que le tenía a Lucius Malfoy, pero estaba tan cansado que a duras penas se contuvo de llorar.

-Potter no te lo pidió nunca, Draco - murmuró. -Nunca te pidió que lo salvases o estuvieras de su lado. Y sin embargo, sin que él lo sepa, le has salvado la vida. Le has brindado tus propias flores azules a una persona que aunque no te odia por completo, en el fondo cree que eres igual que tu padre.

Caminando hacia su baúl, sacó una pequeña flor azul dentro de una botella y suspiró antes de ponerla en su escritorio.

-No me olvides-susurró.- Es irónico que la flor con este nombre, sea la única que pueda lograr borrar por completo a otra de la mente de una persona.

.

 **2.-Y ¿Qué es real?. Si puede matarte o puedes matarlo. Es real**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos solo estaba Pansy a su lado. Hubiera sido reconfortante, si tan solo su cuerpo no doliera a horrores. Abrió sus labios con la esperanza de hablar, pero no pudo hacer más que emitir algunos gruñidos que atrajeron la atención de la morena de inmediato.

Ella sonrió aliviada y lo abrazó. Susurró algo, y tan pronto como lo hizo, salió corriendo de la habitación. Momento después sus compañeros entraron por completo ante la confusión del rubio.

Él miró su brazo. La marca no estaba ahí. Preguntándose a sí mismo por qué no lo estaba, o si su padre había cambiado de opinión; y sobre todo, por qué su cuerpo dolía tanto miró a sus amigos y ellos lo miraron con una mezcla de compasión y entendimiento.

Draco- preguntó suavemente Blaise-¿Por qué no tomaste la marca?

Cuándo él no supo qué responder, ellos supieron que la poción había funcionado.

.

 **3.- Erase una vez dos lunas que eran hermanas. Nitid era la diosa de las lágrimas y la vida, y el cielo era suyo. Nadie veneraba a Ellai, excepto los amantes secretos.**

Draco había rechazado la marca oscura y huido de Voldemort y de su padre, refugiándose en Hogwarts. Totalmente débil y a punto de morir había llegado al castillo y evadido a todos antes de llegar a su habitación y darle un susto de muerte a sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban no solo con la marca, sino intacto. Todos ignoraban la razón por la que no la había aceptado, todos, incluso Draco. Bueno, eso no era técnicamente correcto. Pansy, Blaise y Theo intuían a que se debía, pero creían que era más seguro para todos, y para él mismo, si el rubio seguía su vida normal; consciente del peligro, pero emocionalmente estable.

Sabían que borrar la principal razón de su decisión era peligroso, porque él era Draco Malfoy y no le gustaba tomar decisiones en vano, o sin motivo, pero pese a eso Draco no desistió de su decisión y la mantuvo. Y si Draco lo consideraba la mejor opción mantenerse neutral , los slytherin lo seguirían... porque él era su príncipe, su rey, y era quien creían era él más inteligente de ellos, y quién era el hijo de la mano derecha de ese hombre.

Por eso cuando las demás casas sospecharon que el rubio estaba marcado, ellos no dijeron nada.

Cuando Ron Weasley los enfrentó e insultó, mantuvieron el silencio.

Porque las mejores batallas no se ganaban gritando.

Se ganaban en silencio.

Porque todas las serpientes sabían que al destilar veneno, si el objetivo no sabe que te acercas, la victoria es segura.

Potter podía liderar las tres casas restantes. Pero los slytherin confiaban en Draco y sólo le seguían a él.

.

 **4.- Erase una vez un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron. Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz**

Como todos los días, Harry miró con paciencia a Draco desayunar en el comedor, mientras esperaba la mirada exasperada ser dirigida a él, pero ésta no le fue dada. Lo observó platicar con sus amigos en pociones y esperó a que le diese el insulto diario, para continuar con su día, pero él nunca la dijo. Se enfrentó a él en los partidos de quidditch y éste sólo miraba la snitch frente a él.

Al principio pensó que había algo raro en Malfoy, porque siempre le miraba y eso, para Harry, era lo único bueno del día. Ellos sabían que se gustaban. Se sonreían en secreto, se lanzaban miradas fugaces. Mantenían su atención el uno en el otro.

Pese que eran enemigos.

Pese que nunca se hablaban, más que para atacarse.

Por eso, cuando el rubio empezó a ignorarlo, el gryffindor se preocupó porque eso no sucedía nunca. Ya fuera feliz, triste o enojado, Draco siempre tenía unas palabras para él, unas miradas expresivas hablándole.

-Malfoy-le llamó con fuerza intentando alcanzarlo y el rubio detuvo sus pasos. No le importó que estuviesen otras personas cerca. No le importó que las tres casas lo miraran como si estuviera cometiendo una traición, o sus amigos le tomarán de los brazos alejándolo de él, como si sospecharan que estaba bajo una poción. - Malfoy-repitió con fuerza, y el rubio volteó y dirigió sus ojos grises así él sin otra emoción más que la espera común cuando alguien te hablaba.

Excepto que esta vez, él verificó el escudo de su casa, como si nunca hubiera sabido a dónde pertenecía.

-¿Si?¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

No hubo insultos ni apellidos pronunciados en tono cortante.

No hubo muecas de desagrado o sonrisas prepotentes.

No hubo nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

-¿Quién eres?- fue la respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres con quién soy?

-¿Crees que conozco a todos los alumnos de la escuela?-ironizó el rubio, y cuando él no contestó, Malfoy hizo una breve inclinación y siguió su camino.

Y Harry supo que le había olvidado y que no asistiría a la cita del miércoles.

Supo que la relación que no inició, ya no lo haría.

Y arrugó el pequeño pergamino en sus manos que tenía un simple _Tú también a mi me gustas_.

.

 **5.-Todo lo que podríamos haber sido tú y yo. Si no fuéramos tú y yo.**

Luego de que el moreno le hablara, Draco había sido puesto al corriente, por Blaise, de su situación con los leones.

Era entendible.

Los insultos del pelirrojo, entendible.

La mirada desconfiada de Granger, entendible.

La mirada triste del ojiverde, no lo entendía.

Él era el chico que le había llamado por el pasillo. Él que lo miraba a diario.

Pero pronto Pansy, Theo y Blaise, le habían alejado de él.

Si él quería hablar por los pasillos, ellos le jalaban.

Si él se aproximaba con la escoba en los partidos, ellos le lanzaban una bludger.

Si él quería pelear, lo que los llevaría a una detención, ellos lo evitaban.

Y los insultos del pelirrojo se detuvieron.

Y la mirada de desconfianza se volvió preocupada.

-Era lo mejor-dijeron los tres, y ellos eran sus mejores amigos, él confiaba en ellos.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que también lo hacía en aquel chico de mirada triste.

Tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo que de alguna manera había tenido.

Sin embargo se alejó de él, y continuó con su vida, porque aunque esos hermosos ojos verdes expresaban mucho, tristemente para Draco no significaban nada.

.

 **6\. -Erase una vez un ángel moribundo entre la bruma. Y un diablo que se arrodillo junto a él y sonrió.**

Draco sabía que aquel sueño que tenía a veces era real. Que fue real alguna vez.

Que era la razón de que sintiera que se perdió algo.

Que ese "Nunca le haré daño" se refería a alguien especial

Que esa sonrisa escalofriante dirigida hacia él, por aquel ser despiadado, se había vuelto su pesadilla.

Que las marcas de las uñas en sus manos nunca desaparecerían.

Que el morir le pasó alguna vez.

Draco sabía.

Y también sabía que Voldemort caería a manos de Potter, así que evitó que los slytherin se unieran a sus filas. Pero alguien nacido del mal simplemente sabe que no puede huir para siempre y algún día la oscuridad vendrá por él nuevamente.

Por eso cuando su padre se paró a su lado en aquellas solitarias gradas de la escuela, Draco supo que el infierno se acercaba una vez más.

Y esta vez no podría evitarlo.

.

 **7\. -Alguien dijo alguna vez "No luches contra los monstruos" No sea que te conviertas en uno de ellos. Y si miras largo tiempo al abismo. El abismo mirará también a través de ti.**

Draco se quitó la máscara blanca que tenía su rostro mientras con la otra mano bajaba la varita.

Ese era el final del cuento de su padre.

Deseaba volverlo un mortífago. Lo había robado de las gradas de Hogwarts.

Había prometido no tocar a sus amigos a cambio de su lealtad.

Él lo había hecho.

Y ahora el cuerpo de su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, como resultado del avada de Draco.

Pero Draco no sentía nada por él. Porque los mortífagos no sentían nada.

Ni temor, ni asco, ni amor.

Porque Draco había perdido el último hace dos años. Porque había perdido los primeros dos hace tres.

Ser mortífago no le había robado nada, ni le había brindado algo que no pudiera superar.

La marca oscura perdió color sobre su pálida piel y supo que Potter había ganado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se marchó. Quedarse en Inglaterra y confirmar que había estado del lado de esa horrible serpiente era estúpido. No quedaban testigos.

Todos se habían esfumado.

.

 **8.- El amor fue un libro de cuentos donde nosotros nos conocimos en la primera página.**

Draco se había marchado a Francia y había hecho su vida. Luego había regresado a Inglaterra donde sus amigos le recibieron con alegría luego de no verlo por años, exclamando en los oídos correctos que había huido de su padre antes de que la guerra comenzara.

Los días pasaron sin noticia alguna.

Fue un día en que estaba solo.

Decidió comprar túnicas nuevas.

Madam Malkin le pidió que espere y él se miró en el espejo. Normal.

Entonces entró un chico de ojos verdes. Draco no sabía su nombre pero sabía que se apellidaba Potter. Él lo miró y sonrió. Y había tantas emociones en su mirada que Draco no supo descifrarlas todas.

-No me olvides- le pidió cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No lo he hecho- le afirmó- Sé que eres Potter. Que venciste a Voldemort.

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-¿Lo soy cierto?

-¿No deberías saberlo tú?

-Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.-se presentó y le extendió la mano

Él alzó la suya

-Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa que luchaba por ser una mueca. Ante esto Draco retrocedió e intentó retirarse, pero el moreno no lo dejó y sonrió de nuevo-Lo sé. Seamos amigos

Draco sonrió a su vez y aceptó.

Irónicamente él desconocía que estaban repitiendo una escena de hace más de 10 años y le habían dado un final feliz.

.

 **9.- Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día cada quién pueda encontrar la suya**

Potter estaba viendo unas flores mientras suspiraba melancólicamente.

Draco se acercó y miró alrededor. Estaban cerca de un pequeño río.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó

-No me olvides-dijo una vez más las mismas palabras y anheló con el alma que el rubio esa vez las comprendiera.

Él no lo hizo, en su lugar miró las flores. Flores azules. con pequeños pentagramas rojos.

-No me olvides-repitió-Es irónico que la flor con este nombre sea la base de la poción de olvido más fuerte del mundo. La única que pueda lograr borrar por completo a otra de la mente de una persona.-terminó suavemente.

Fue como si de pronto Harry lo comprendiese.

Tomó su mano y lo guió hacia el establecimiento de pociones de Theodore Nott.

De pronto él sabía que había pasado.

.

 **10.- Un hilo invisible conecta a todos aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse**

-Si-aceptó Nott- Yo lo hice.

-¿Por qué?-exigió Harry con fuerza- No tenías derecho. No tenías razón alguna para hacernos esto.

-Lo tenía-afirmó el ojiverde- Y lo hice. Es la única razón por la que sigue vivo.

Draco miró a Harry que tenía una expresión entre dolida y enojada.

Entrelazó una mano entre la suya sin saber porqué. A veces, simplemente hacía gestos así y a Potter no parecía importarle.

-Está bien-dijo el rubio mirando a Nott- Yo confío en ti.

Theo asintió.

-Lo sé

-Tú simplemente no lo entiendes-reprochó dolido el héroe del mundo mágico, separándose de él y mirándolo enfadado.- No lo entiendes, y ahora no lo entenderás jamás

Luego, simplemente corrió lejos y desapareció de la vista de ambos. Solo entonces los ojos plateados de Draco enfrentaron a los del otro slytherin frente a él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó simplemente.

-Estaban enamorados-le contestó- Tan enamorados que tú eras capaz de dejarte matar si eso significaba que él podía vivir. Tan enamorados que él sigue a tu lado sin importar lo doloroso que es.

Draco comprendió entonces el por qué de la mirada triste de aquel entonces.

.

 **11\. - ¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre? A veces solo un segundo**

-No podré recordarte como eras antes, nunca- mencionó al chico junto al lago de Hogwarts que tenía la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas y sollozaba.

-Lo sé-fue la triste respuesta.

-Sin embargo- dijo Draco acercándose a él- hay algo que quiero que sepas.

Harry alzó la mirada y la dirigió dolorosamente al último de los Malfoy. Esperó, porque era lo que había hecho por años y al parecer no podría dejar de hacer.

Él sonrió tristemente.

-Al parecer yo también te amaba. Aún te amo. De una forma distinta. Por distintas razones.

Harry se mordió el labio y dejó que las lágrimas por fin salieran. Se dejó abrazar y lloró todo aquello que no había dejado salir desde aquel día que, ilusamente, espero que el rubio asistiera a la que sería su primera cita.

Y él no apareció.

Irónicamente, esta vez había llegado al lugar y la hora correcta. Cuatro años después.

.

 **12\. -¿Es verdad lo que escribiste?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Que te gusto.**

 **-Si, es cierto.**

 **-Tú también a mi me gustas.**

-Entonces ¿Por qué no tomaste la marca aquella vez?-preguntó Harry mientras desempacaba la última caja de su nuevo departamento.

-Es inútil que me preguntes. No lo sé.- Respondió Draco mientras finalizaba de ordenar sus túnicas junto a las del moreno.

Harry sonrió.

-Creo que yo lo sé-dijo cálidamente.

-Supongo que yo también me hago la idea- mencionó el otro antes de besar su frente.

.

 **13\. -Dime gato cuál es el camino correcto-preguntó Alicia.**

 **-¿A dónde te diriges?**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-Si no sabes a dónde te diriges poco importa el camino que tomes…**

Draco recolectó muchas flores 'no me olvides' y las puso en un jarrón de jade, ordenándolas de tal manera que pareciera una pequeña nube.

Fue Harry quien las encontró en la ventana de su habitación.

-No me olvides-repitió como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado hacia el otro.

-Aún cuando te olvide siempre regresaré a ti- contestó.

Harry supo que era cierto.

.

 **14.- Todo el mundo debería tener un amor duradero. Y debería durar como mínimo toda la vida**

Harry sonrió con cariño hacia Draco mientras cortaba el gran pastel de chocolate en la madriguera.

Era el cumpleaños de Harry. Él primero que realmente pasaba junto a Draco.

El rubio le sonrió divertido y le felicitó después de todos los pelirrojos.

Su regalo de cumpleaños fue un gran abrigo de piel de Dragón y una pequeña flor azul.

-No me olvides-le dijo Draco.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-preguntó el moreno

-¿No es mi cumpleaños, verdad?-se rió

-Todavía no. Es 31 de Julio-dijo el ojiverde

-¿Hay algo que debería recordar?-preguntó y Harry se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, Draco nunca podría recordarlo.

-Un día como éste te escribí que me gustabas.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Y qué respondí?

-Que algún día me harías daño

Draco se encogió un poco culpable.

-¿Y tú que me respondiste?-preguntó

-Que sería un honor que me rompieras el corazón.

Draco lo miró intensamente, se arrodilló frente a él.

Los pelirrojos pusieron atención.

Dos anillos aparecieron.

-Sería un honor que tengas el mío - exclamó mirándole a los ojos.

Harry felizmente asintió

.

 **15.- Y permíteme recordarte una cosa. Aunque no se me permite apostar, si pudiera, apostaría por ti**

Harry entró a la sala totalmente cansado después de una misión, después de seis meses se moría por ver a su esposo. Subió las escaleras y lo vio durmiendo sobre el escritorio.

Una poción y dos flores estaban al lado de él.

Harry corrió a su encuentro desesperado.

 _No, por favor no,_ pidió en su interior.

 _No de nuevo_.

-¿Harry?-se oyó la voz del rubio de pronto.

-Draco- respondió abrazándolo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Me recuerdas?

-Claro. Porque no habría de hacerlo - preguntó inocentemente y entonces vio lo que había en las manos del auror.

Se sonrojó bastante.

-¿Draco?-preguntó el otro, confundido de su reacción.

-He encontrado la cura para el No Me Olvides-confesó

-Encontraste la cura…

-Para el No me olvides- repitió.

Harry se separó de él bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Con la flor pensamiento y la margarita. El pensamiento, una flor sin olor. Tal como tus recuerdos. Y la margarita, relacionada con la infancia.

-Tú...-murmuró inseguro el moreno- ¿Recuerdas todo?

El rubio sonrió.

-Tu también me gustas, Potter. Pero quizá algún día, aunque yo no quiera te haré daño.

Sabiendo que hacían referencia a una escena que presenciaron a los 16 años, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Harry le acarició el cabello a Draco como ese día, un 31 de julio, y tomándole la mano la puso sobre su pecho para que pudiese sentir sus latidos.

-Sería un honor que me rompieras el corazón, Draco.-Le respondió abrazándolo- Siempre, cuantas veces lo requieras. Siempre que estés conmigo.

Y esta vez, Draco sonrió.

-Intentaré no hacerlo-respondió- Nunca más te olvidaré.


End file.
